Rosario & Vampire 3
by Mak3sh1ft
Summary: Tsukune is going into his senior year at Yokai Academy. It's time for him to start growing up and planning out his life. But soon, he discovers that his life will be farther from normal as he begins to crave..the taste of blood. His growing curiosity and concern for Moka's true form leads him on a journey to self-discovery and recognition of love, lust, and his true hidden powers.
1. Chapter 1

**So I recently finished watching Rosario + Vampire and found myself...disturbed at the end. So this idea came to mind and I thought it might help me...cope (I guess). So please review and let me know what you think. All the characters will remain intact, for the most part. But they're getting older now so it's time for them to mature up a little.**

He walked through the woods to school alone on a crisp morning. It was quiet except for the red-eyed crows that called to one another. As the sun streaked through entangled branches, the soft wind casted their shadows to an eerie serenade. He passed the familiar tombstones wedged in the ground while the crows beckoned once more and he smiled. This ominous atmosphere, this graveyard didn't scare him anymore. This had been his home for nearly three years and he couldn't have been more comforted by it. It was especially peaceful now, since none of the girls were with him, fighting and flirting to win his love and affection. Although he thoroughly enjoyed their company, he hardly ever had alone time. Quiet moments like these were rare and he made sure to soak them in when they arrived. The massive castle named Yokai Academy came into view. And still no-show of any of the girls. _I wonder where Moka is, _he thought. They'd made a plan to walk to school together that morning but she never showed up. He figured she may have forgotten and gone on without him. His thoughts were immediately muffled against a pair of very large breasts.

"Tsukune!" shouted Kurumu fizzing with both joy and pleasure. "Good morning Tsukune!"

"G-Good morning Kurumu," he stammered, overcome by her lustrous scent.

"It's _so_ good to see you Tsukune. I thought about you all night!" she said cradling his head against her.

"Could you please-" he struggled to move away from her chest.

"Oh Tsukune, tell me, do you ever think about me when you can't sleep?"

"I think I need-". He managed to pull away for a second to gasp for air.

"I know," she said passionately, crushing his head closer to her chest. "I know exactly what you need Tsukune. You need me and only me. But don't worry, you can have me for the rest of your life and I'll never leave your side."

"Like hell," a high-pitched voice shrieked. Suddenly a golden washtub slammed down on Kurumu's head. Tsukune sucked in as much air as he could take and began to breathe normal again. He looked over to see Yukari in her custom pointy hat with a look of triumph on her little face. "Tsukune only needs me Kurumu. He doesn't want someone like you, anyways," she said in a matter-of-fact voice. "The sooner you realize that, the better. Isn't that right, Tsukune?"

"Well actually-

"Exactly how could you benefit him?" Mizore said, seeming to have materialized next to Tsukune. He was startled by her presence as usual. "You're just a child," she said while popping her lollipop back into her mouth, keeping her placid gaze on the little girl.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Tsukune? Is that you?" Kurumu said from below with a dazed look on her face. She'd been hit too hard this time. Her head dropped again into unconsciousness.

"Kurumu," Tsukune started while leaning over the motionless figure. "Are you alright?" He looked up at the other two. "Girls, I think we should take her to the nurse's office." But they didn't hear him. They never did.

"And just who do you think you are to tell me what I can and can't do!" Yukari screeched at Mizore, her face turning crimson red and her little body trembling with rage. "You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

_Why can't they just get along?_ He thought as he watched nervously.

Mizore gave a small smirk and easily hooked her arm around Tsukune's. Naturally, he tried to move away but she held on tighter. "Tsukune needs someone who will be there for him in more ways than one. Cook, clean, and tend to his...physical needs," she turned her head away as she blushed. She lifted her gaze to meet his with an adamant stare. "I can do all those things for you Tsukune. Anytime, _anywhere."_

Yukari's eyes widened as it suddenly occurred to her what she meant. She began to raise her voice in protest as Tsukune broke away from Mizore's hold, blushing and stammering over his words. "Uh- really, well- I'm sorry but I c-can't do t-that Mizore. T-thanks, but n-no thanks." He stepped back a few more steps and finally took in her appealing grunge look, that black leather belt tied around her thigh, her choppy purple hair, how her eyes were more luminescent than ever with a mystified expression. She smelled so good too. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if-

_I have to get a hold on my hormones_, he suddenly thought. _I can't let my mind wander like that. _

"Hey!" a voice shouted from far off. Everyone turned to see Moka running down the dirt road in her school uniform, looking bewildered at the sight of two girls in a heated conversation and Kurumu unconscious.

"Moka!" Tsukune called out, suddenly feeling light and extremely happy to see her.

"Sorry I'm late," she said breathlessly as she caught up to them. She leaned over knees, panting. "I guess I must have overslept."

Tsukune smiled. She was so cute when she was all worked up over nothing.

"That's alright Moka. Although, I thought you might've forgotten to wait for me this morning."

Her head shot up and she frowned. "Oh I'm so sorry Tsukune. I wasn't able to walk with you to school this morning. If I hadn't overslept-

"It's not a problem," he assured her with an easy smile. "If you'd like, we can walk together tomorrow morning, alright?"

Moka smiled brightly. "That would be great! Tsukune."

They started gazing intensely into each other's eyes, shutting out the world and the bickering of the other girls. "Moka," said Tsukune lovingly, holding her stare.

"Tsukune,"

"Oh, Moka."

"Oh, Tsukune."

"Oh, Moka."

Despite the reproach they might receive later, their heads unconsciously moved in, as if being controlled by an invisible force. Tsukune had dreamed about this moment for so long. He yearned for the touch of her lips and the taste of her mouth. He was curious as well. Would it taste as sweet as she smelled? They moved closer and he could feel her breath against his mouth as she parted her lips. He closed his eyes in anticipation. "Oh, Moka," he whispered. He didn't notice that she moved her head to the crook of his neck. And then she bit him.

"Ouch! Ouch that hurts! Why Moka? Why did you have to do this now? Ow!"

"Hey!" Yukari shouted as she violently tugged Moka away from him. "Get your teeth out of my Tsukune, right now!"

"I'm so sorry Tskune. I really couldn't help it this time."

"I think you meant _my_ Tsukune," Mizore stated calmly, crossing her arms.

Yukari gave her a challenging look. "Oh yeah? Well I have the perfect gift for you-

But Mizore had already formed icicle hands and stood ready for combat. "You better think twice before you go up against me little girl," she snapped coldly. "I'll freeze your little nipples right off."

Yukari stopped in her tracks and looked down at her chest with tear-stung eyes and clenched her fists together. She began raising her voice.

"Girls would you calm down?" Moka intervened, stepping between the two as Tsukune recovered from his earlier injury. "Let's not fight. We're all going to be late for class at this rate."

"Point taken," Mizore said, keeping her eyes on the annoying child. "But it's time I teach this little girl a lesson."

Yukari crossed her arms and turned her body away with a "Humph! I'll show you little." She lifted her wand and began to recite a spell when Tsukune ran over.

"Wait, please stop!" He headed towards Yukari with his arms held out. During the process he managed to knock Moka down. He quickly turned to see her sitting upright in a strange position with her legs sprawled apart, hair ruffled, and eyes a bit watery.

"Moka. I'm so sorry," he said desperately. "Are you alright? Here, let me help you up."

He paused as he heard a strange clicking sound. _What the-_He turned to find Gin, the president of the Newspaper club and relentless pervert snapping pictures of the sight between Moka's legs.

"That's the stuff," the pervert said while leaning on one knee. "Beautiful. Just beautiful."

"Gin. What the hell? Moka. Get up. Hurry." Tsukune turned back to Moka and swiftly reached for her hand but found her rosary instead and snatched it off. He watched the transformation in awe like he always had. Her hair paled into long silver strands and her body plunged into a fully developed stage. Her eyes..which both scared and mesmerized him all the same, turned a deep blood-red color. And there stood the true form of Moka, the S-class supermonster...a vampire. The woman glared at the scene she had been awoken to.

Tsukune's heart beat quickened, as it always did when he saw her. _Why does my heart beat like this when I see her?_ He thought.

Yukari and Mizore stared in shock and silence. They knew how powerful she was. It was best not to provoke her. Moka turned to Tsukune and gave him a single nod. She then turned her attention to Gin.

"You again," she stated. Tsukune loved the sound of her voice, that smooth and confident tone she always had. She was beautiful from head to toe and he trained his eyes on her every motion. "If I catch you snapping perverted pictures of girls again, I'll snap your neck. Got that?You better realize your place!" With that, she kicked Gin in the stomach, knocking him out of their view. His beloved camera shattered to pieces from the fall.

"You biiiiittch!" He shouted until they could barely hear his voice from the gaping distance.

Moka turned to face the other girls. And they quickly got their act together and lowered their hands. Yukari even gave a shy wave. Moka left them and walked over to Tsukune who held the rosary firmly in his hand, slightly trembling. "I'll take that back now," she said easily, holding out her slender hand. He obeyed. She eyed him with strange expression and he wondered what she was thinking. "This is getting old Tsukune. You're turning 18 soon and you'll be a senior. Time to start manning up and fighting your own battles."

"W-what?" He was confused. She never talked to him like that before.

"See you later," her voice was emotionless as she placed the rosary back into place on her necklace, locking eyes with him.

"Wait!"

But she already began changing back into the pink-haird Moka, the sensitive one. The girl began losing her balance and fell against Tsukune who held her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him with a weary smile.

He wondered what happened to her when she put that rosary on. Where exactly did she go?What did she do? While she never seemed bothered by it, Tsukune couldn't help but think that she couldn't be happy because she wasn't living her own life. She was stuck in a place that she couldn't escape. Until recently, Tsukune had thought very deeply about it. He wished he knew whether she was happy. But she always left so quickly, and with very few words to spare.

"Tsukune."

"Moka, you're alright?"

She moved away and nodded. "I'm fine. But we better get moving or we're gonna be tardy for class."

"Very well!" Yukari chirped and started trotting to class. She stepped over Kurumu as if she weren't even there. Mizore did the same as Moka and Tsukune followed. Once inside the school gate, he finally remembered Kurumu. _I can't believe I almost forgot. After what Moka said, I guess I wasn't thinking straight. _

"We almost forgot Kurumu," he told the girls. "We'll take her to the nurses office-

"Already on it," said Mizore who had went and grabbed the girl by the ankle and dragged her over her shoulder. A mischevious grin spread on her face as she froze the area she held, which woke Kurumu with an outraged cry.

"Ah! That's cold! Hey! Mizore! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you to the nurses office," the girl replied solemnly.

"Let go of me right now!" Kurumu snapped, attempting to kick herself free. Mizore glanced at the boy she loved.

"I'll see you soon." She walked in the opposite direction toward the nurses office, dragging the blue-haired girl's body along the floor with great ease while Kurumu protested and screamed angry remarks.

Tsukune watched them leave and shook his head with a small smile. _It's going to be a long school year. _His smile soon faded as he thought about Moka's words. That look she gave him. What was it? And why would she point out that he was getting older? Maybe it was because he had yet to make a decision on which girl to choose to spend his life with. He had tried to make up his mind. But maybe she was right. Maybe all this yelling, fighting, and biting really _was_ getting old. He had to admit, it exhausted him. Especially, with all the girls practically throwing themselves at him everyday, driving his hormones wild and putting his sex drive into overload. Yes, he wanted a girlfriend. But just one. He literally...thirsted for one. And to satisfy these overbearing urges.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I'd like to remind you that I don't own any rights to Rosario + Vampire or its characters. I forgot to mention that in the last chapter. I hope you guys will like this one. Questions, comments, just review or PM. Either way, I'd like to know what you think as it continues. To my very detailed guest reviewer- I _will_ address all consequences of the last few episodes. Just give me time. I don't usually like to lay everything down at once. I really appreciate all your reviews. Everyone. Makes me we want to keep going and I'm glad I could get back to this.**

_"Tsukune?" The woman's voice bellowed off the walls and struck him dead in his chest. The aftermath left him a little shaken. He was alone in a room, a very large room. He moved forward despite his fear against it. The ground below him was engulfed in darkness with the rest of his surroundings._  
_"What are you doing here?" the voice echoed. He didn't know. He didn't even know where he was. He couldn't place it, but he recognized that voice. Whoever it was didn't sound too happy to see him though._

_He could see a window in the distance, veiled with sheer curtains. It must have been slightly ajar as a breeze brushed them forward and again. Only a sliver of moonlight creeped through it, but it gave him enough sight to make out a bed near it. The bed was capsuled with a large Gothic canopy. He glanced back at the window, still a couple yards away and there he found her waiting... Moka. She stood there barefoot wearing a long-sleeved, pale gown that fit snugged against her body. Her face was encased in a shadow that he felt he had no power to remove for some strange reason. He saw the familiar rosary hanging loosely around her neck. And that gorgeous silver hair. Wait a minute he thought. This wasn't his Moka. It was her other half, the powerful one. He stopped. Even something about her didn't seem normal. She was too quiet, too..._

_"Where am I?" he finally asked, hoping to catch a glimpse of the eyes that captured him in a single glance. He didn't know why, but he thought he might find an answer there. But she kept her gaze cast down, her silver hair floating gently around her waist. **What am I even doing here?**_  
_"You shouldn't have come here, Tsukune. It's not safe," said the woman, allowing the curtains to sweep easily in front of her, the wind shifting the edges of her gown across her feet._

_He stepped forward and allowed his fears to vanish. This was the other Moka. She wouldn't hurt him. On many occasions she had helped him, saved him. He felt safe again with her. He inched closer and said "I wanted to apologize."_

_"Apologize?" She responded with a sharp tongue. "For what?" He watched her lips twitch upwards as she lifted her gaze to his._  
_His eyes widened with surprise as he noted that her eyes weren't the crimson ones he expected. They were the green ones he sought out everyday. His sweet Moka's._ _"Moka?"_

_Her nose twitched a few times as if his words had disturbed her. "I am Moka," said the woman. "The real Moka. What you love if a phantom and nothing more."_  
_The transformation was quick. Suddenly, sweet Moka was staring up at him with her pink hair and glassy eyes, her hands clenched in front of her.. "Tsukune," her innocent voice hitched in her throat as she turned away from him. "I'm so sorry. But I...can't...stop...this...time," Moka turned and revealed long, sharp fangs, fangs he'd never seen before. But her eyes, her eyes were transformed into their true form once more. **How is this possible?** Tsukune thought._  
_And they were wilder than normal...hungry and impatient. **What the hell...**_  
_In a fluid motion, she grabbed him and swiveled him on his back against the bed._  
_"Moka! Wait-"_

_Before he could stop her, she slid the length of her long gown up to reveal smooth, creamy skin and straddled him under her. One-by-one, many long-stemmed candles were miraculously lit around the bed. **Where did those come from?** They spread a warm glow in the room and bounced off Moka's flushed face. He tried to get up but she forced him back down with a hard shove._  
_He tried to speak again, but no sound came out. **My voice-I lost my voice!** He thought in a panic. He took a single moment to glance frantically past her when he felt the sharp pinch of her teeth sinking into his skin. He opened his mouth to scream but stopped short. Strange. This time it didn't hurt as much. It was uncomfortable, but there was also a weird tingling sensation behind it._

_He kinda liked it._

_There were some steps leading to another floor level below the bed's platform. Candles lined the walls of the place as well so he could see large double doors at the end of the room that reached from the ground to the ceiling... and royal blue carpet ...** No way...**It finally dawned on him. He was back in her father's castle, one of the Dark Lords'. Where this bed was, had been that man's throne. He knew he should have felt afraid. And for a moment the fear gurgled up in his throat and made its best attempt to strangle him, but it slid away just as fast as it had come. **That's right. I beat him. Fair and square. And I got what I wanted** he continued to think as Moka drank from his neck. He laughed in spite of himself, maybe because of losing so much blood, or maybe because of Moka's frenzy as she peeled back to claw off his shirt._

_"Hungry, aren't you?" he asked her, feeling intoxicated, incredible. He never felt so powerful, so alive. Nothing made sense, but he didn't have time to consider anything else, didn't want to. He was enjoying the ride of his success._

_Moka froze. She eyed him warily and slowly curled back on his lap, like a cat waiting to pounce on its prey. Blood trickled from her fangs and gathered at the front of her mouth in a red lining. Her dark red eyes still held that hungry lustre as she gave an innocent nod as though she finally realized she needed permission to invade his body._

_He smiled from beneath her. "So am I."_

_He shot up and pulled her closer. The room whirled around him as he leaned in to take her neck in his mouth. She cried out in surprise and pleasure. Her blood was sweet and...irresistible. It fueled his hunger more as he pulled her waist closer, took in as much as he could until- **Wait a minute. What the hell am I doing**, he thought, suddenly horrified by his actions. He quickly tossed her off his lap and looked up at the candles encircling the foot of the bed. There he saw his own reflection playing in the midst of the ever-tantalizing flames. For some reason, he could still hear Moka's distorted voice, as though it came from the fire itself, "What you love is a phantom and nothing more."_

_Moka was now laying in a heap beside him...with his teeth marks in her. His mouth dripped with blood as he stared into his own eyes, blood-red._  
_He was terrified and quickly jumped from the bed. **What the hell did I just do? Did I actually drink Moka's blood? What's wrong with me? I'm not a vampire.** The sickness of such a revelation began to build in his lower stomach. He stared back into the fire at himself, who gave him a knowing grin. The guy in the reflection took a finger and wiped some of the blood from around his lips and tasted it with a sinister grin on his face. Tsukune watched in horror. The guy laughed hardily as the flames seemed to swallow him whole. **What's going on here? That can't be me. That's not me.**_

_He glanced back to the bed and found a deformed version of Moka's inner being, crouched back on her legs with even longer fangs, like a beastly creature of the night. The only way he could recognize her was by her pink hair. She looked like she was ready to attack._  
_He finally found his voice to scream as he ran away towards the double doors, but the closer he got, the further away they seemed._

_All of a sudden, an invisible force snatched his legs from under him and slammed him against the ground on his belly. His bounced off the surface and the taste of something salty immediately filled his mouth. He knew it was his own blood. He rolled on his back with a grunt and noted that the candles were doused out. Darkness and faint moonlight had conquered the room again. But he was in the shadow now. He was the shadow. And for a moment he thought that it might not be so bad to be consumed by it and disappear forever, after committing such an abominable act. **How could I do it? How could I drink Moka's blood like that? I'm not a vampire. I'm not a monster.**_  
_Moka's real true form then moved into the light, only a few inches from his face, with a grin that he was certain he would never forget. "You're mine now, Tsukune."_

Tsukune woke sweating in his own bed with the sound of Moka's last evil laugh replaying in his mind. Once he realized where he was, he calmed down a little, but his heart still drummed rapidly in his chest.

"It was just a nightmare," he said, relieved. He'd never had one of that magnitude before. Usually, they were about trivial things: missing the school bus, running from a thirsty Moka, even failing the entrance exam to Tsokai Academy and every other high school in Japan. But he had never found himself so shaken by any.

The sunlight slid through his curtains with the promise of a new and brighter day. He got up and went into his bathroom, cupped the faucet water in his quivering hands. He splashed some on his face and drank. His throat was dry, as if he'd been screaming at the top of his lungs for a long time. He took some more water and drank. _So thirsty_, he thought. Soon, the cupping wasn't enough and he leaned his head down and drank. When he felt he'd had about as much as he could take, he turned it off and gazed upon his face in the mirror. The thought of drinking Moka's blood flashed into his mind again. And that sick feeling started to rebel against all the water he'd just took in. He quickly shook the thought from his head and tried to focus as he got ready for school.

He still remembered the castle, Moka's father, the fight, how could he ever forget? A young human going up against a powerful vampire. One of the three Dark Lords. And winning. Those were legendary events. Often times, Tsukune wondered why he wasn't killed. Even if he did feel power within himself while he fought against him, Moka's father's was much stronger. And he had been holding back. _If that was true then why didn't he do it?_ Tsukune thought now. Did he have an alterior motive? Did he want him to live? If so, then _why?_ He'd wanted to ask Moka on many occasions, but never found the right moment. He thought of talking to her true form about it, but he still felt bad about the way he treated her in the short time they spent at school. He couldn't exactly help it though. He had missed his sweet Moka so much. Although she promised she'd come back, he thought he lost her forever. She was far from a phantom in his mind. She was real, as real as he was. And Tsukune was almost certain it would make sweet Moka jealous if he talked to her true form about his concerns first.

Despite those concerns, there were some positive changes when the dust settled. Moka seemed to have a new-found respect for him. She still endeavored more determinedly to have private time with him whenever she could, probably to express those feelings she kept bottled after the events. Her true form on the other hand shared few words with him on the occasions they met. She'd simply save the day, put on her rosary, and fade away.  
The other girls still threw themselves at him but not as much, especially when Moka was present. They sensed that Tsukune's feelings were entirely deeper for Moka than they would ever be for them. None of them had the courage to acknowledge that fact but there were times when he caught the look in their gaze, the knowing. He didn't want to hurt them and at times felt bad, but he always remained friendly and thoughtful to each of them.  
And he hadn't heard another word from Moka's father, neither anything else relating to Moka's rosary. Luckily, there hadn't been any more threats to the seal between the human world and theirs. Tsukune still had a lingering feeling that one day the seal would be threatened again and inevitably the human and monster world would be informally introduced to one another, but he didn't keep the thought for long. He allowed it to be whisked away as he grabbed his backpack and headed out.

His nerves were still on edge as he caught sight of Moka at their meeting point. Her back was toward him.  
"Hey, Moka," he called out. She turned and smiled. He released breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. Perhaps he was expecting crimson eyes to match her pink hair.  
"Good morning Tsukune."

His heart tightened in his chest. It was feeling he knew too well whenever he was met with that endearing gaze. The amazing part was that it never faltered. No matter how she felt, Moka would always smile for him. He couldn't even imagine life without it now. He almost depended on it. It was like the reassurance of rain on a cloudy day. He wondered if she knew that. He wondered if she knew how important it was to him. He tried several times to express his feelings, but failed. It was either bad timing, or tongue-tying. Now, as he approached her, there was only one thing on his mind.

"Ready to go to school?"  
"Yeah!"

**Forgive me for any misspellings or improper punctuation. I'm very tired and I have class in the morning, so I'll fix it tomorrow. I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Please review! Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! The next chapter! Sorry to keep you guys waiting on this. I'll try to update faster. The next chapter I'm hoping to get out this week so you won't have to wait long. I had fun writing this chapter. Hope you find it funny. If not. Then. Well. I'll have to re-evaluate my sense of humor ;p Remember, you can check my profile for update dates. Enjoy...**

* * *

Tsukune was barely focused on her words as he stared at her mouth. The smile he found her with had yet to leave her lips. _She sure has a nice mouth, _he thought absently as they walked in the morning sunlight.

His mind then drifted back into the dream _where her lips were succulent, richly saturated with the blood of his flesh. _His head snapped back. There was something both terrifying yet appealing about that wild look she had, but he didn't want to think about it now.

A mild breeze swooped in as he wondered what it would be like to taste her mouth. After all, _she gets to taste my blood every day. I should be entitled to something, sooner or later._

If he'd been paying any attention, he would've immediately noticed the heaviness that grew atop her eyelids, the lust in her eyes that could never be mistaken for anything but the thirst of a vampire, before she sank her teeth into the side of his neck.

The sudden pinch startled him and he cried out.

"My blood? This early? Do you even eat breakfast or do you wait for me? Moka!"

"I'm sorry Tsukune," she said remorsefully, stepping back. "I really tried to stop myself this time but the wind- and you…just, smell _so_ good."

He tried to laugh it off and covered the new faintly throbbing wound with the palm of his hand. "No, it's alright. I can barely feel it now."

A new wave of wind passed through them and he noticeably saw Moka take a deep breath in, his scent. She was struggling to fight the urge to continue as the color rose back into her cheeks, but she won the battle over primitive nature and smiled at him.

He smiled back. _She's so sweet_, he thought. It made the pain worthwhile to see her smile like that. He wondered if inner Moka smiled. Did hers ever surface through the girl before him? After all, they did share the same body. _No_. He thought with a shake of his head. _They're two different people. The only thing that connects them is that rosary Moka wears. _

He then couldn't help but wonder how inner Moka would react to him randomly plucking the rosary off with no danger around, waking her to ask if she ever smiled?

"Are you alright?" Moka pulled him aside as other students passed them. She searched his face, concerned eyes. Where the edgier Moka's would've been hard, calculating. The offset between the two personalities was enough to make Tsukune laugh at himself inside.

She'd be pissed at him for wasting her time. _She'd probably kick my ass too._

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," he said reassuringly.

She didn't seem convinced. Her brows were still furrowed together. "You seem a little distant this morning," she said after some observation.

"Distant?"

"Yeah, did you get any sleep last night?" she asked.

"What? Yeah. I just had a strange dream. That's all." He didn't want to tell her about it yet. He didn't want to tell anyone.

"Really? What was it about?"

"Um-

"Good morning Tsukune. Good morning Moka."

The two looked up and saw Ruby. The academy's Jack of All Trades. She had many titles in service to the director-, school, though her current one was keeping the front entrance swept and tidy. "Good morning Ruby," Tsukune said as they got closer, internally relieved.

Ruby brushed aside one of her ponytails and smiled brightly.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" she said while waving to bubbly students as they passed by.

"It sure is," Moka replied cheerfully.

Ruby gave a soft giggle and waved them goodbye as they entered.

Tsukune knew something was off that morning as he and Moka walked to homeroom. There was a lot of talk in the halls, in moderate tones. Curious eyes, and snickering girls. If he was not mistaken, the guys seemed to puff their chests out more than usual as they stalked down the hall. He caught phrases here and there- not a significant amount.

"…do you know whose homeroom he's in?"

"…new...monster is he?"

"Everyone seems really talkative this morning," Moka said. Tsukune looked around, receiving a couple of envious glares from the guys they passed. Naturally, he ignored them, which made them all the more upset. They generally never paid attention to what was going on around them. The two were in their own world together when they walked.

"From the sounds of it, I'd say there's a new student in the school," he said.

"How exciting!" Moka exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "I wonder if he'll want to join the newspaper club. It would be great to have another member on-board."

"Let's hope so."_ Anything to make you happy Moka. _

Moka was walking in front of him as they approached homeroom. She froze in the doorway and gasped.

"Whats wr-

"The new student is in our homeroom," she said quietly. Tsukune stepped beside her and looked. He sat in the back of the room, towards the window gazing intently into the schoolyard. They could only see the side of his face, a defined jawline and jet black hair that wisped in wild strands around his forehead and over his ears.

"Well, that makes asking him to join a whole lot easier."

"Join what?" a shrill voice asked from behind them. Tsukune turned to find Yukari standing there. "Good morning Tsukune," she said with a smile.

Out of all the girls she was the most innocent. She was barely in the competition with the other girls as much as she supposed. She was just a kid. A very smart kid. She must've known that the two of them could _never _be together as an intimate couple. And Tsukune knew that if it were up to her alone, she would gladly allow him to make a decision without a smidgen of pressure. He noticed a long time ago and concluded that she only countered to the sparks of the moment; above all, she just enjoyed being around him, even this game of harem. And she only reacted physically because of Kurumu's vigorous advances. _Come to think of it, if Kurumu didn't come on so strong, maybe the others wouldn't feel the need to. _He thought.

"Good morning Yukari. Actually, we were just talking about the club." he informed. "We wanted to recruit the new student."

"That sounds-

"Oh TSUKUNE!" Kurumu's voice rang out from down the hall as she made a b-line for Tsukune.

"Oh no." He saw her, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Soon, he would be smothered against those huge breasts, (not that he totally disliked the notion), but he preferred air over a fragrant death.

"Good moorning Tsukune!" Kurumu sang as she charged at him, her mini skirt flying in all directions, leaving the guys she passed with serious nosebleeds. At the last second, Moka moved in front of him and caught Kurumu's attack in mid-air. They tumbled to the floor in a tumbleweed of arms, legs and thighs with Kurumu landing on top of the other.

"Moka! Kurumu! Are you two alright?" Tsukune asked, almost afraid to lend a hand. He might not get it back. They might force him to join them.

"Damn it, Moka!" Kurumu snapped. "You got in the way!" she said as she rolled off.

Moka's face was flushed but she said nothing as she rose. It gave Tsukune the impression that she intended to do that all along as he watched her give him a sheepish smile. With her pink hair tumbled around her, with the light of the morning streaking through the halls windows that overlooked the world of monsters, she looked more beautiful than a field of wildflowers in full bloom.

He wanted to kiss her right then.

"Like I was saying," Yukari continued with a sideways glance at the frustrated Kurumu. "It sounds like a great idea."

"What's a great idea?" she asked.

"Asking the new student to join our club. We haven't had any new members since we started it," Yukari answered.

Kurumu rolled her eyes as she straightened out her skirt, clearly irritated. "Forget about him. That kid's an ass."

"Speaking of ass," said a sultry voice.

"Hey! Who's touching-"Tsukune skyrocketed to the ceiling with a shout when he felt Mizore's chilled hands rub sensually over his bottom "I've never mentioned it before, but I like it, Tsukune."

"Mizore. When did you get here? You know, you shouldn't do that. That's a personal area. I'd appreciate it if-" His words bumped into each other as they always did when he was…stimulated. _She only touched you. Get a hold of yourself. But it felt so good. _

"Hands off frostbite!" Kurumu snarled.

"For goodness' sakes, don't grope him," Yukari added, lifting her wand. A golden washtub crashed down on top of Mizore's head, courtesy of the little witch. "Geez, the poor guy can only take so much."

Mizore went cross-eyed and slunk to the floor. "Ouch."

"You guys!" Moka started worriedly. She didn't want to have to wake her other self to solve something so petty. The other Moka wouldn't be happy at all.

Yukari distractedly stepped over Mizore and peeked her head into the room to gaze at the new guy. "_Anyways,_ he hasn't really spoken to anyone. When Kurumu and I tried to welcome him earlier, he just stared at us. Many of the students are claiming that he's seriously mysterious… and rude."

Tsukune saw the determination spread on Moka's face again. Before he, or anyone else could say anything, she marched into the room and went straight for the new kid's desk.

"What's she doing?" Kurumu asked while they made a point to file in slowly.

"Hi!" Moka said in her cheerful voice when she stood beside him. "My name's Moka Akashiya. I'm a 4th year at this school. It's very nice to meet you."

The guy never veered his attention from the window. Only when she finished did he turn his head to meet her with level eyes that brought an empty admiration to his face. His black hair wasn't as wild as it appeared from a side profile. It didn't reach his shoulders, but fell lightly against his flawless pale skin to further showcase the deep offset of his sapphire eyes, lined with sea-foam color irises. His jaw was prominent to the rest of his face, carved into a stern position that had no trace of kindness.

He didn't wear the uniform jacket. Just the crisp white collar shirt and tie. His stare was bottomless as it measured her carefully under obscurely dark eyebrows. After what seemed like an eternity he gave a slight nod.

"Nice to meet you," he said. His voice was as smooth as his skin, soft as his hair, reserved as his eyes.

Tsukune watched the exchange between the two curiously. _There's no way Moka would fall for him. Right?_

But Moka was beaming. "I'm a member of the newspaper club. It's very popular with the students here on campus and it would make me so happy if you would consider joining us."

With a final glance he turned his attention back to the window, giving no suggestion for further conversation. After realizing, Moka turned away and walked a few feet to join the gang.

"See what I mean," Kurumu muttered under her breath.

"Maybe he's not a people-person," Tsukune said.

"I'm surprised he responded to Moka," Yukari said thoughtfully. "That's the first time we've ever heard him speak."

"Of course he responded to _Moka_," Kurumu snapped with mild irritation as she glared at the pink-headed girl. "_Every_ guy in this school does."

Mizore took her lollipop out of her mouth, rubbing a ginger hand over her head. "Well maybe if you didn't toss your boobs all over the place, you'd get some positive feedback."

Kurumu turned angry eyes on Mizore, who'd finally joined the group. "_What_ was that?"

"Alright class!" Ms. Nekonome said, clapping her hands together as she stood at the front of the classroom. "Please, take your seats."

When the class was settled she announced "We have a new student here at Yokai Academy and his name is Reizo Nakazawa. Mr. Nakazawa, please come and introduce yourself to the class. I expect you all to give him a very warm welcome."

The new guy rose from his seat. Tsukune and the others watched as he made his way toward the front. _He's taller than I expected. _Many of the girls whispered and giggled among themselves while some of the guys in the class looked on with suspicion and made indifferent grunts. Just before he reached the front of the class, one of the students, Saizo Komiya, known for both being a jerk and a jock, slipped his leg out to block his path.

Reizo stopped and turned his gaze on him. It was empty. His eyes were empty.

"Got a problem?" Saizo spat with a challenging glare.

Reizo didn't seem moved. They just stared each other down for a moment, sizing the other up.

Tsukune and Moka shared a look.

"That depends on you," he replied coolly.

A hush then fell over the classroom. Ms. Nekonome laughed nervously. Her power was limited as a member of the faculty. If they decided to fight, she wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Alright Saizo, let him pass," she was begging more than demanding as she fidgeted with her exposed cat tail.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Hm," Saizo grunted and moved away. The threat was still present in his face.

* * *

"That new guy sure has some brass ones," Kurumu commented as she struck her pencil on the desk rapidly.

It was their free period, so they decided to hold a club meeting to discuss topics for their new release. Gin was not present at the moment.

"Should we make our next issue about him?" Yukari asked.

Kurumu snorted. "Yeah, right. Like I want to write about that jerk."

"Well then, what _should_ we write about?" Tsukune asked the girls.

"I know," Mizore said, pushing herself off the wall she leaned on. "How about the fight between Tsukune and Moka's father?"

"We can't," Moka said quickly from her seat. "The director himself requested that we keep all those events confidential. If the students found out what happened, it might cause serious problems."

"As far as they're concerned, the barrier was sealed by the power of the director himself." Tsukune added. "Although it would've made a great story," he said smiling at Mizore.

Mizore blushed as she examined her lollipop before putting it in her mouth. "That's too bad."

"Tell me about it," said Kurumu, stretching in her chair. "But I'm glad I finally got to settle things with my mom."

"She seemed pretty upset," said Moka.

"Yeah, well I would be too if I were forbidden to step foot on school grounds until graduation. That'll give her enough time to cool her head." She turned to Mizore. "It's like your people were more forgiving."

"Well it wasn't easy," Mizore said in her constantly neutral voice. "But with the help of my father, I had to convince my mother to stop her rivalry against yours."

"Did it work?"

"No. So I told her that Tsukune prefers men."

"YOU WHAT!?" Tsukune squealed. "You told her I like _men_?"  
Mizore moved the lollipop to one side in her mouth, docile eyes on his. "Marrying men attracted to woman is an implicit rule in our village."

"Good one, Mizore," Yukari snickered before breaking into a laugh.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said in between laughs. "Honestl- she broke off into laughter. Moka even laughed.

"You guys! It's not funny!" Tsukune shrieked.

It made them laugh harder. Really, Tsukune was more surprised than worried. While he didn't mind keeping his distance to the Snow Queen, he hoped there wouldn't be any rumors behind it. When their laughing peaked to an uproar in the room he gave up and joined in. No point in being upset since he knew Mizore did it to protect him.

The laughter shook his body and lifted his spirit. It felt great to have fun like this with his friends. He looked around at the girls whom had significantly changed his life. He would've probably left the same day if he hadn't run into Moka. _But m__eeting these girls has not only changed my life, but it's changed theirs as well. Even in this terrifying school. I'll never meet a bunch like them again. _

Their laughter was cut short when Gin rushed into the room, panting and bewildered.

"Gin. What's wrong?" Tsukune asked, rising from his seat to near him. Gin leaned over his knees to catch his breath, a new camera hanging around his neck. "What is it Gin?"

"It's…that new guy," he panted. "He just beat the hell out of six monsters by himself," he stood up, still panting. "Including Saizo."

* * *

**I hope you guys'll like the OC. I put a lot of thought into his character, which you'll be seeing more of in the next chapter. Stay tuned! And thank you for reading/follows/reviews/favorites! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! You guys ready to find out who the new kid is? There's a vital reason why he's in the story which you'll see later. Also, remember that the show introduced a lot of new characters throughout the season (for the ones who don't like the oc). Thank you everyone for the reviews, faves, you have no idea how much it makes my day. Action in the next chapter! Enough talk. Read. Check my profile for update dates. I'll have an official one by tomorrow. **

* * *

He could smell him before he even appeared in the courtyard. He was expecting him. Somehow, he knew this guy from earlier, Saizo was it? Would be keen on keeping that promise his eyes displayed earlier. He wanted a fight. Damned if he wouldn't get one too. His men, five others, drifted from the shadows in all directions, outnumbering and surrounding him.

"We never got to finish earlier," Saizo said with a crooked grin.

An empty stare. A solemn warning.

"We were told to give you a warm welcome."

There were snickers from his buddies as they menacingly circled him, a game of predator and prey.

"A_ very_ warm welcome."

The crowd of true forms closed in as he readied himself.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka ran to the reported scene with Gin with Kurumu and Yukari hot on their tails. It was just past noon. The sum was beaming above, but the air below was fresh and cool outside as they stepped into the courtyard.

Other students had already drifted into the area. There were six defeated monsters laid out on the ground. Reizo was not there.

"Look!" Yukari chirped. "There's Saizo over there."

They jogged over to where he lay, a short distance away from his posse slumped against the gymnasium building. His abnormally large tongue hung loosely out of the side of his mouth, his grotesque form red and battered in many areas. His goons looked just as beaten with their monster forms groaning in agony under the delicate care of the scattered school nurses.

"The new guy did all this?" Kurumu asked in astonishment as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I told you it was bad. Looks like Saizo bit off more than he could chew." Gin said, lifting his lens to capture a couple of frames. "This'll make a great headline."

Tsukune leaned down next to Saizo and said his name. The guy pried one eye open and gave Tsukune a wary once-over. "Is it true that Reizo did this to you?" Tsukune asked him.

At the mention of his name Saizo spat on the ground beside him, recoiling his tongue into his mouth with obvious disdain. "That piece of shit," he grumbled deep from the belly of his retreating monster form.

_Well I guess that answers my question. _Tsukune thought. He must've been powerful to take on all of these guys alone. Saizo was one of the schools popular jocks. While he had many friends, everyone else pretty much avoided him. He was a self-righteous bully with the tendency to overestimate his power. A lesson, inner Moka attempted to demonstrate to him years ago.

"Just what kind of monster is he?" Tsukune asked him out of wholesome curiosity.

At this, Saizo perked up and gave him a full glare. "I don't _fucking_ know. The little prick never changed into his monster form. He was fast though. And strong. I've never seen strength like that in anybody-"he trailed off, looking past him. Tsukune followed his eyes. He was looking at Moka.

He looked considerate for a moment then attempted to shake his head, a twitch that barely qualified. They watched Saizo wince as he pulled his dislocated arm into his lap. Angered by his appearance of weakness Saizo fiercely spat again, leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Tsukune almost felt sorry for him. Almost. But he remembered that fateful day when he tried to take advantage of Moka and he thought twice. _He tried to do the same thing with Reizo. _"That piece of-

"Shit," said Mizore. "You look terrible."

She had just arrived.

Saizo opened angry eyes on her and bit his lip so hard, Tsukune was sure it would bleed.

"I don't know about you guys," Mizore said. "But this new guy is looking better and better."

"Yeah, he is," Kurumu said nodding her head in agreement. "But no one could ever steal my heart from _you _Tsukune." She said lovingly as she jumped on his back and rubbed herself against him.

"Hey!" Yukari screeched as she pulled at Kurumu's shirt. "Get off of him!"

Soon Moka jumped in and the three girls were fighting a couple feet from Tsukune who finally stood up on shaky legs.

"Who started the fight Saizo?" Tsukune asked him although he knew the answer as he glanced around the makeshift infirmary. The new kid did a lot more than just defend himself. He'd almost demolished these guys. _If he had this much power without his monster form, he could've stopped the fight long before beating them like this, right?_

Saizo seemed to be thinking and Tsukune knew exactly what about. If he said the new kid started it, he'd look bad. If he said that he started it, then he'd look even worse after instigating and then losing so horribly. There was no favorable answer to this question.

"That punk ass-kid wanted to prove himself," he said quietly. He was seeking pity. He received none from Tsukune.

"Coming through! Coming through!"

Everyone turned and moved aside as Ruby stepped next to Saizo with a first aid kit, in a nurse uniform.

"Ruby?" Tsukune said in wonder. _I guess the school's a little shorthanded on their nurses today._

"What are you doing here?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, you already had your cameo earlier this morning," said Kurumu.

"It's a long story," Ruby said affectionately as she twirled the end of one of her pigtail, in a world of her own. "A _very_ long story," she said before reaching down to help Saizo.

"Has anybody seen Reizo?" Yukari asked, scanning the area around them. "Where did he run off to?"

"Alright! Get to class, all of you!" One of the teachers shouted. It was obvious the students would rather stick around, as if they expected another fight to break out. But slowly, everyone began to disperse. From the murmurs Tsukune heard from others nearby, some actually felt sorry for Saizo and his gang while others were quite pleased.

"We need to find him." Moka said as she straightened out her mini skirt. One of her eyebrows was furrowed in thought.

_If I just beat up six monsters, where would I go?_ Tsukune thought. He was then confused. _Why should we care? Why are we making ourselves so concerned about this new kid? He has nothing to do with us._ "Remind me again why we want to find him." It wasn't directed toward anyone necessarily but sweet Moka answered.

"Because we want to convince him to join the newspaper club. Also, I'd like to make sure he's okay."

"What if he's not interested?" Tsukune asked her, ignoring the shade of jealousy that overcame him. She froze in midsentence. He could tell that the thought hadn't really occurred to her. She probably supposed that he would agree to join because she had asked so nicely. But she had that determined look on her face again.

"We'll do our best to convince him," she said brightly as she moved closer to him. They were back in the hallway now. There was something she wasn't telling him. Tsukune could sense it.

"Has anyone even thought about his ability to perform the duties of a newspaper club member?" Yukari said as she led the way.

"Oh please. It's not that hard. Anyone with a functioning mind can perform," Kurumu said nonchalantly as she stole a glance at Tsukune.

"A motto every succubus lives by, I bet," said Mizore calmly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Looks like your generation missed out on the functioning mind."

"Hey! Listen, Mizore. We don't make just _anyone _our slaves."

"Just think about it," Yukari said, ignoring the two. "If he doesn't want to join we shouldn't pressure him. After all, we're doing just fine on our own."

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Tsukune said as he moved his eyes over Moka's face. She said nothing. And she had the look of both purpose and…worry? _Why does she look worried?_ Tsukune wanted to ask her but, before he could Yukari grabbed his hand and pulled him away as the rest of the girls chased her for stealing away their precious Tsukune.

* * *

Reizo was in almost every class with Tsukune, according to the roll sheet. But he never showed up to any of them. Tsukune wondered if he was sent home, suspended or worse. During class, he often stole glances at Moka. Most times, she seemed focused on the teacher, writing and raising her hand to answer questions, but other times he caught her face scrutinizing. It darkened her features and brought a slight frown to her lips. If only he could read minds.

When class let out, Tsukune was glad to get back to the dorms. He would try to find Reizo and talk to him. Maybe then, he'd find out why Moka was worried about him. _She just met him this morning…What if this is another one of those mind game monsters? And he's controlling Moka's emotions. No way. I won't let that happen again. _

Tsukune managed to get away from the girls and head back to his room. On the way through the forest path he found himself thinking about his dream._ I hope I can sleep peacefully tonight._

He suddenly looked up. There was something different about his environment. He…smelled something different in the air. However, the only sound came from the faint rustling of leaves and creatures of the day calling out to each other. Still, he sensed another presence. He didn't know how.

"Who's there?" he asked as he stopped and listened. Maybe he was losing his mind, but he honestly felt a pair of eyes trained on him.

A lean figure jumped from a tall tree branch, right down in front of him. Tsukune was soon met the formal eyes of a complete stranger. Reizo.

Reizo was staring. Not at him. It seemed_, through him_, studying him. It made Tsukune very uncomfortable.

"Y-you. Were you spying on me?" Tsukune asked.

He continued to stare as though he had no intention to answer.

"That's not what I'd call it," he finally answered.

"Then what would you call it?"

Reizo stood at an angle watching every movement and expression Tsukune made closely. Very closely. _Just what the hell is with this guy?_

Then Reizo did something strange. He moved forward and pulled at Tsukune's collar to examine his neck. Tsukune quickly jerked himself away, his heartbeat racing as he prepared for a fight. Reizo then did something even stranger.

"Sorry," he said calmly, although he didn't sound it. "It appears your regenerative abilities have not completely healed that wound on your neck. Does it ever hurt?"

Tsukune knew which one he was talking about. The one from Moka this morning was barely noticeable now. But the one he'd received from her when she'd saved his life had never fully healed. It left a scar. His hand moved in its place as he looked shockingly at Reizo.

"Huh? N-no, I don't feel it at all. Why would you ask me that?"

Reizo ignored him as he looked off into the woods, making a note of something, Tsukune could tell. He glanced back at him, hands in his pockets and the rays of the sun making him appear mystical.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted from behind him. She seemed happy and a little frantic as she rushed toward him and Reizo, whose disinterested gaze fell on her as she reached Tsukune. But not before tripping over a rock in her way. She fell forward and Tsukune reached out to catch her and accidentally snatched her rosary off.

"Moka, are you alright?"

He was looking down at the instantly silver hair and Moka rose from her kneeling position.

"Just what the hell-"she started but stopped short when she saw Reizo.

Her mouth was a thin line, showing no hint of emotion. But her eyes were wide and surprised at the sight.

"I've been waiting to see you," Reizo said easily. _So they know each other _Tsukune thought. "You're outer face didn't seem to recognize me."

"Of course, she wouldn't," the vampire answered smoothly. "She never met you before the seal."

"You guys know each other?" Tsukune asked in wonder. They didn't seem to pay him any attention.

"You know why I'm here." Reizo wasn't asking.

"Yes. Although, there's no reason-

"How long will you keep convincing yourself that?" His voice was sharp as a blade when he spoke. He seemed angry. "Your blood is coursing through his veins as we speak." His eyes locked coldly on hers, sparing a glance at the subject. "I'm only surprised that it hasn't reached his heart yet after what happened a couple of weeks ago. Time is most critical. You don't know when it'll happen, but it _will _happen. You should be prepared for the consequences."

He finished and looked at Tsukune again. His blue eyes darkened as he took a step forward and inhaled. Deeply. Tsukune sensed Moka's body tense as she took a protective step in front of him.

"It's no wonder you're a target of interest." Reizo said with a sniff as he turned on his heel and began walking away. "Your scent is quite a potent one, for a _human._"

Moka glanced at Tsukune with a look he couldn't make out. Reizo soared into the air, just as he'd come and disappeared into the trees. More rustling of leaves. This time, Tsukune could no longer sense his presence.

"Alright, Tsukune. Hand it over." Moka held out her hand for the rosary, but Tsukune held it. He had no intention of giving it back yet.

"You know I could forcefully take it from you," she mentioned. The corners of her mouth lifted a little so she almost appeared to be smirking.

Tsukune's hand was steady, but his heart was throbbing in his ears. He hoped she didn't hear it. "I know. But I have a right to know what's going on if it involves me. Who is that guy?" His voice was grave, unwavering.

She paused for a moment, realizing he wouldn't budge and sighed. "Fine. He's a distant cousin of mine. You could say we grew up together."

"Cousin? So he's an S-class vampire like you?"

It was clear Moka didn't want to say anymore when she answered. "Yes. He too belongs to one of the royal families."

"Royal families?" Tsukune's mouth went dry. Did Moka's father send Reizo to kill him?

Moka looked around her casually, but Tsukune knew she was really making sure no one was around. "He's related to one of the Lords."

"Why is he here?" Tsukune asked in a voice a little less stable than he would've liked. "And what was he talking about before?" _And how the hell did he know I'm human?_

"Don't worry," she said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder, sending an electric chill down his spine. Her crimson eyes found his. "I'll protect you, no matter what. In the meantime, I suggest you keep your distance from him."

"Why? Is he dangerous?"

She hesitated.

He noticed.

"He's not a vegetarian like me."


End file.
